


galaxies and constellations

by mariposa4



Series: there's so much worth fighting for (you'll see) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another poem!!, Drabble, Gen, I am inspired by the blacks to name my cat something star-related, Names, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-500, names are important, the author adores comments and kudos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa4/pseuds/mariposa4
Summary: A little bit of Black family tradition appreciation.
Series: there's so much worth fighting for (you'll see) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	galaxies and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> storytime: i wrote this while backpacking and there was absolutely no light pollution and i could see the milky way and all the constellations so i hope you enjoy :)

because of course we would name our children after the stars.

why wouldn’t we want to look out and see other worlds like ours?

other universes.

we brought them together in constellations.

we took the little dots of light in the sky that travel billions of miles to get here and we tried to decipher them.

the milky way, filled with dust, paints a picture in our sky.

shooting stars, just little rocks in our atmosphere, burn up.

space is just dust, and here we are.

we have families, we take care of each other.

and we look up at the stars.


End file.
